Orders
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: He did not like this order from the Black Hand; he didn’t like how it undermined his power or how it implied that the traitor was connected in some way to him...


Title: Orders  
Fandom: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion  
Style: General  
Rating: Any Age  
Genre: Tragedy/Angst  
Characters: Lucien Lachance, Shaleez  
Challenge: **fanfic100**  
Prompt: 080 - Why?  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own The universes of Oblivion, characters or circumstances within the game.

A/N: I always wondered why Lucien didnt try to defy Ungolim at this point. Killing his assasains was a very bad move...ah well...

* * *

**Orders **

Lucien Lachance watched as the lithe figure of his new Silencer silently made their way to the ladder that would lead them back into the sunshine filled world above.

He did not like this order from the Black Hand; he didn't like how it undermined his power or how it implied that the traitor was connected in some way to him. But he had been given orders by Ungolim, delivered here to Fort Farragut by the Listener's own Silencer.

And also his transferal of the orders had been witnessed by that same Silencer so that he had no way of protecting the assassins he claimed as his own.

As the sounds of his Silencer faded away, he turned to watch emotionlessly as the shadows parted to reveal the dark armor shrouded form of the other Silencer, the Argonian, Shaleez.

She was silent as she walked over to him and he could see the emptiness in her eyes, the mark of a killer so far gone as to lack the feelings of love or pity. He had walked that line many times but had never crossed, knowing that these fragile emotions were all that kept him from becoming a mindless killing monster like a Daedra.

"It won't do anything." Lucien murmured to her, looking at the ladder where his assassin had gone. "The traitor is a member of the Black Hand, surely Ungolim must see that."

Her voice was a low drawl.

"My loyalty is bound to Ungolim, Speaker. You know this." She hesitated slightly and then seemed to reach a decision. "Many members of the Black Hand believe that you are the traitor, Speaker. Surely you must see that."

Her speaking back to him of his own words made him grit his teeth in anger but he showed nothing on his exterior, refusing to give her any information to give back to her superior.

She eyed him maliciously for a long moment then murmured.

"I must remain here until your Silencer returns with the news that all in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary are dead."

He waved a hand at a seat nearby.

"You had best make yourself comfortable then Silencer."

She moved forwards and sat elegantly, mockingly, tilting her head to look up at him with black irony in her eyes.

"I am also to make sure you don't leave this place until your little assassin returns as well. So you had best make yourself comfortable too Speaker and hope that we will not be in for too long a wait."

He sat nearby, feeling his hands shake with suppressed fury. Oh he was a murderer, skilled at taking life, talented at remaining visibly emotionless. But this, this situation was almost more than he could bear.

He looked at a book cover of one of the many volumes he kept nearby but he didn't really see it. Instead he saw steel flash in his imagination, saw vividly as one by one his family was cut down, surprise and shock on their faces as they beheld their killer.

One of their own.

He had seen the pain in his Silencer's eyes as he gave the order, hidden quickly by the mask of icy indifference that all Dark Brotherhood members learned to cultivate. He had said all of the names aloud, giving them all this respect. He knew that to both he and his Silencer they would never be just another contract. They were family.

He knew also that he wanted this Argonian, this subordinate of Ungolim to know how many talented and useful lives were being wasted in this misguided attempt to undermine a traitor's power.

She sat there, dark and as shadowed as a true Child of Sithis should be. Her fathomless slitted eyes were on his own and her mouth curled into a truly sinister smile.

They waited in silence until his Silencer returned eyes slightly bloodshot whether from hard shed tears or from another source he did not know. He could only suspect.

The instant they had heard footsteps the Argonian was hidden in the shadows and Lucien felt his heart lurch in his chest as the shrouded form of his talented Silencer descended to tell him that all of his family, all of their family, was dead.

As though in a dream he heard himself tell his Silencer about the Dead Drops, knowing that now it would be too dangerous for them to meet up in person. He knew that both of them were in a precarious position, a position where they were balanced on a knife edge. One wrong move and they were both dead.

Once again his Silencer left shrouded in shadow, leaving for a world of sunshine, to ride, far and wide on the dark demon back of loyal Shadowmere.

Only then did Shaleez leave, with hissed words spoken with a sly smirk, saying that Ungolim and the Black Hand would be in touch. It was only then when he was alone once more that he could sit on his bed and process all that had happened.

Process and come to a sickening but certain reality.

His Sanctuary was gone and he was next.


End file.
